


3 AM

by theartificem, TheGrifCannon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laundry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrifCannon/pseuds/TheGrifCannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three am can mean a lot of things. But for Laura, it means doing her laundry that she's neglected during the day. And after bumping into third year philosophy major, Carmilla, amidst the dryers and washing machines, she suddenly enjoys the late night chores a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591474) by [theartificem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem). 



This is a podfic of theartificems fic of the same name. 

Please feel free to comment. I love feedback

Length: 19:05 

Download and Streaming Link:[ 3AM](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mcyf7217orc1no6/3AM.mp3)


End file.
